The present invention relates to compositions comprising a polyolefin which is in permanent contact with extracting media, and stabilizer mixtures, to the use thereof for stabilizing thick-layer polyolefin mouldings, and to a process for stabilizing thick-layer polyolefin mouldings.
R. Gxc3xa4chter and H. Mxc3xcller, xe2x80x9cPlastics Additives Handbook, 3rd Editionxe2x80x9d, pages 1 to 100 (1990), discloses, for example, that polyolefins can be protected against oxidative damage during preparation, processing and use by means of suitable stabilizer mixtures. In many cases, the stabilized polyolefin mouldings are in contact with liquid or gaseous media during use. It is therefore necessary that the stabilizer mixtures added to the polyolefin moulding have adequate chemical resistance to the particular contact media. Examples of polyolefin mouldings which are particularly at risk are pipes, undersea cables, tanks and geo-membranes which are in permanent contact with extracting media.
EP-A-0 324 106 describes a polyolefin moulding composition which has particularly good stability in permanent contact with extracting media. The stabilizer mixture used is a symmetrical triaryl phosphite and an ester of 3,3-bis(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)butanoic acid.
It has now been found that a selected mixture comprising an organic phosphite or phosphonite and a specially selected group of sterically hindered phenols or a certain group of sterically hindered amines are particularly suitable as stabilizers for polyolefin mouldings which are in permanent contact with extracting media. It has also been found that a three-component mixture comprising a phosphite or phosphonite, a phenolic antioxidant and a certain group of sterically hindered amines is particularly suitable as stabilizer for polyolefin mouldings which are in permanent contact with extracting media.
The present invention therefore relates to compositions comprising
a) a polyolefin which is in permanent contact with extracting media,
b) at least one compound from the group consisting of organic phosphites or phosphonites,
c) (i) at least one compound of the formula I or II 
xe2x80x83in which
n is the number 1 or 3,
R1 is C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl or C7-C9phenylalkyl,
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl or C7-C9phenylalkyl,
R3 is hydrogen or methyl,
if n is 1,
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or 
if n is 3, 
R5 is hydrogen or methyl,
R6 is hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenyl or naphthyl; or             M              r        +              r    ,
R7 is C1-C20alkyl, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenyl or naphthyl,
Mr+ is an r-valent metal cation, and
r is 1, 2 or 3; or
(ii) at least one compound from the group consisting of sterically hindered amines having a molecular weight of greater than 500 and containing at least one radical of the formula III or IV 
xe2x80x83in which
G is hydrogen or methyl,
G1 and G2 are hydrogen, methyl or together are xe2x95x90O; or
(iii) (x) at least one compound from the group consisting of phenolic antioxidants, and (y) at least one compound from the group consisting of sterically hindered amines having a molecular weight of greater than 500 and containing at least one radical of the formula III or IV.
Alkyl having up to 20 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical, for example methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 2-ethylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, n-hexyl, 1-methylhexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl, 1-methylheptyl, 3-methylheptyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 1,1,3-trimethylhexyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, 1-methylundecyl, dodecyl, 1,1,3,3,5,5-hexamethylhexyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl, eicosyl or docosyl. R1 and R2 are preferably C1-C12alkyl, in particular C1-C8alkyl, for example tert-butyl. R7 is particularly preferably C1-C12alkyl, in particular C1-C10alkyl, for example C1-C8alkyl.
C5-C12cycloalkyl, in particular C5-C8cycloalkyl, is, for example, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl. Cyclohexyl is preferred.
C7-C9phenylalkyl is, for example, benzyl, xcex1-methylbenzyl, xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl or 2-phenylethyl.
C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenyl or naphthyl, which preferably contains 1 to 3, in particular 1 or 2, alkyl groups, is, for example, o-, m- or p-methylphenyl, 2,3-dimethylphenyl, 2,4-di-methylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 2,6-dimethylphenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 3,5-di-methylphenyl, 2-methyl-6-ethylphenyl, 4-tert-butylphenyl, 2-ethylphenyl, 2,6-diethyl-phenyl, 1-methylnaphthyl, 2-methylnaphthyl, 4-methylnaphthyl, 1,6-dimethylnaphthyl or 4-tert-butylnaphthyl.
A monovalent, divalent or trivalent metal cation is preferably a cation of an alkali metal, alkaline earth metal, heavy metal or aluminium, for example Na+, K+, Mg++, Ca++, Ba++, Zn++ or Al+++. Ca++ is particularly preferred.
Of interest are compositions in which component (b) is an organic phosphite or phosphonite of the formula (1) to (7) 
in which the indices are integers and
nxe2x80x2 is 2, 3 or 4; p is 1 or 2; q is 2 or 3; r is 4 to 12; y is 1, 2 or 3; and z is 1 to 6;
Axe2x80x2, if nxe2x80x2 is 2, is alkylene having 2 to 18 carbon atoms; alkylene having 2 to 12 carbon atoms which is interrupted by xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x24xe2x80x94; a radical of the formula 
Axe2x80x2, if nxe2x80x2 is 3, is a radical of the formula xe2x80x94CrH2rxe2x88x921xe2x80x94;
Axe2x80x2, if nxe2x80x2 is 4, is the radical of the formula C(CH2"Parenclosest"4;
Axe2x80x3 is as defined for Axe2x80x2 if nxe2x80x2 is 2;
Bxe2x80x2 is a radical of the formula xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CHRxe2x80x24xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x21Rxe2x80x24xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94or a direct bond; or C5-C7cycloalkylidene; or cyclohexylidene which is substituted by 1 to 4 C1-C4alkyl radicals in position 3, 4 and/or 5;
Dxe2x80x2, if p is 1, is methyl and, if p is 2, is xe2x80x94CH2OCH2xe2x80x94;
Exe2x80x2, if y is 1, is alkyl having 1 to 18 carbon atoms, a radical of the formula xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x21 or halogen;
Exe2x80x2, if y is 2, is a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Axe2x80x3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
Exe2x80x2, if y is 3, is a radical of the formula Rxe2x80x24C(CH2O"Parenclosest"3;
Qxe2x80x2 is the radical of an at least z-valent alcohol or phenol, this radical being bonded to the P atom(s) via the alcoholic or phenolic O atom(s);
Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23, independently of one another, are alkyl having 1 to 30 carbon atoms; alkyl having 1 to 18 carbon atoms which is substituted by halogen, xe2x80x94COORxe2x80x24, xe2x80x94CN or xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x24Rxe2x80x24; alkyl having 2 to 18 carbon atoms which is interrupted by xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x24xe2x80x94; phenyl-C1-C4xe2x80x94alkyl; cycloalkyl having 5 to 12 carbon atoms; phenyl or naphthyl; phenyl or naphthyl which is substituted by halogen, 1 to 3 alkyl radicals or alkoxy radicals having a total of 1 to 18 carbon atoms or phenyl-C1-C4alkyl; or a radical of the formula 
in which m is an integer in the range from 3 to 6;
each Rxe2x80x24, independently of the others, is hydrogen; alkyl having 1 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl having 5 to 12 carbon atoms; or phenylalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety;
Rxe2x80x25 and Rxe2x80x26, independently of one another, are hydrogen; alkyl having 1 to 8 carbon atoms or cycloalkyl having 5 or 6 carbon atoms;
Rxe2x80x27 and Rxe2x80x28, in the case where q=2, are, independently of one another, C1-C4alkyl or together are a 2,3-dehydropentamethylene radical; and
Rxe2x80x27 and Rxe2x80x28, in the case where q=3, are methyl;
the substituents Rxe2x80x214, independently of one another, are hydrogen; alkyl having 1 to 9 carbon atoms or cyclohexyl;
the substituents Rxe2x80x215, independently of one another, are hydrogen or methyl; and
Rxe2x80x216 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl, and in the case where a plurality of radicals Rxe2x80x216 are present, the radicals Rxe2x80x216 are identical or different;
Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 are each a direct bond or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; and
Zxe2x80x2 is a direct bond; xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94C(Rxe2x80x216)2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94.
Of particular interest are compositions comprising as component (b) a phosphite or phosphonite of the formula (1), (2), (5) or (6) in which
nxe2x80x2 is the number 2 and y is the number 1 or 2;
Axe2x80x2 is alkylene having 2 to 18 carbon atoms; p-phenylene or p-biphenylene;
Exe2x80x2, in the case where y=1, is C1-C18alkyl, xe2x80x94OR1 or fluorine; and in the case where y=2, is p-biphenylene;
Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23, independently of one another, are alkyl having 1 to 18 carbon atoms; phenyl-C1-C4alkyl; cyclohexyl; phenyl; or phenyl which is substituted by 1 to 3 alkyl radicals having a total of 1 to 18 carbon atoms;
the substituents Rxe2x80x214 independently of one another, are hydrogen or alkyl having 1 to 9 carbon atoms;
Rxe2x80x215 is hydrogen or methyl;
Xxe2x80x2 is a direct bond;
Yxe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; and
Zxe2x80x2 is a direct bond or xe2x80x94CH(Rxe2x80x216)xe2x80x94.
Also of interest are compositions comprising as component (b) a phosphite or phosphonite of the formula (1), (2), (5) or (6) in which
nxe2x80x2 is the number 2 and y is the number 1;
Axe2x80x2 is p-biphenylene;
Exe2x80x2 is C1-C18alkoxy or fluorine;
Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23, independently of one another, are alkyl having 1 to 18 carbon atoms; or phenyl which is substituted by 2 or 3 alkyl radicals having a total of 2 to 12 carbon atoms;
the substituents Rxe2x80x214, independently of one another, are methyl or tert-butyl;
Rxe2x80x215 is hydrogen;
Xxe2x80x2 is a direct bond;
Yxe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; and
Zxe2x80x2 is a direct bond, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94.
Particular preference is given to compositions comprising as component (b) a phosphite, in particular of the formula (1) or (5).
The following compounds are examples of phosphites or phosphonites which are particularly suitable as component (b) in the novel composition: 
These phosphites and phosphonites are known compounds, and some are commercially available.
Particular preference is given to compositions comprising as component (b) a compound of the formula V, Ph-1, Ph-3 or Ph-11 
in which
R9 and R12, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, cyclohexyl or phenyl, and
R10 and R11, independently of one another, are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl.
Of interest are compositions comprising as component (c)(i) a compound of the formula I or II in which
n is the number 1 or 3,
R1 is C1-C12alkyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl,
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl,
R3 is hydrogen or methyl,
if n is 1, 
if n is 3, 
R5 is hydrogen or methyl,
R6 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl or             M              r        +              r    ,
R7 is C1-C12alkyl,
Mr+ is an r-valent metal cation, and
r is 1, 2 or 3.
Preference is given to compositions comprising as component (c)(i) a compound of the formula I in which
n is the number 1 or 3,
R1 is tert-butyl, cyclohexyl or phenyl,
R2 is hydrogen, tert-butyl, cyclohexyl or phenyl,
R3 is hydrogen,
if n is 1, 
if n is 3, 
R6 is C1-C4alkyl or             M              r        +              r    ,
R7 is C1-C12alkyl,
Mr+is calcium, and
r is 2.
Very particular preference is given to compositions comprising as component (c)(i) a compound of the formula 
Of particular interest are compositions comprising as component (c)(ii) or component (c)(iii)(y) a sterically hindered amine from the class of compounds described under (axe2x80x2) to (gxe2x80x2) which contain at least one radical of the formula III or IV.
(axe2x80x2) Compounds of the formula IVxe2x80x2
in which
n is a number from 1 to 4, G and G1 independently of one another, are hydrogen or methyl,
G11 is hydrogen, oxygen, hydroxyl, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C3-C8alkynyl, C7-C12aralkyl, C1-C18alkoxy, C5-C8cycloalkoxy, C7-C9phenylalkoxy, C1-C8alkanoyl, C3-C5alkenoyl, C1-C18alkanoyloxy, benzyloxy, glycidyl or a group of the formula xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)xe2x80x94Z, in which Z is hydrogen, methyl or phenyl, G11 preferably being H, C1-C4alkyl, allyl, benzyl, acetyl or acryloyl, and
G12, if n is 1, is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl which is uninterrupted or interrupted by one or more oxygen atoms, cyanoethyl, benzoyl, glycidyl, a monovalent radical or an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic, unsaturated or aromatic carboxylic acid, carbamic acid or phosphorus-containing acid or a monovalent silyl radical, preferably a radical of an aliphatic carboxylic acid having 2 to 18 carbon atoms, of a cycloaliphatic carboxylic acid having 7 to 15 carbon atoms, or an xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carboxylic acid having 3 to 5 carbon atoms or of an aromatic carboxylic acid having 7 to 15 carbon atoms, where each carboxylic acid can be substituted in the aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic moiety by 1 to 3 xe2x80x94COOZ12 groups, in which Z12 is H, C1-C20alkyl, C3-C12alkenyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl,
G12, if n is 2, is C2-C12alkylene, C4-C12alkenylene, xylylene, a divalent radical or an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acid, dicarbamic acid or phosphorus-containing acid or a divalent silyl radical, preferably a radical of an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid having 2 to 36 carbon atoms, or a cycloaliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acid having 8-14 carbon atoms or of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic dicarbamic acid having 8-14 carbon atoms, where each dicarboxylic acid may be substituted in the aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic moiety by one or two xe2x80x94COOZ12 groups,
G12, if n is 3, is a trivalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic tricarboxylic acid, which may be substituted in the aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic moiety by xe2x80x94COOZ12, of an aromatic tricarbamic acid or of a phosphorus-containing acid, or is a trivalent silyl radical,
and G12, if n is 4, is a tetravalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic tetracarboxylic acid. The carboxylic acid radicals mentioned above are in each case taken to mean radicals of the formula (xe2x80x94CO)nR, where n is as defined above, and the meaning of R arises from the definition given.
Any C1-C12alkyl substituents are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl or n-dodecyl.
C1-C18alkyl G11 or G12 can be, for example, the abovementioned groups and in addition, for example, n-tridecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-hexadecyl or n-octadecyl.
C3-C8alkenyl G11 can be, for example, 1-propenyl, allyl, methallyl, 2-butenyl, 2-pentenyl, 2-hexenyl, 2-octenyl, or 4-tert-butyl-2-butenyl.
C3-C8alkynyl G11 is preferably propargyl.
C7-C12aralkyl G11 is, in particular, phenethyl, especially benzyl.
C1-C8alkanoyl G11 is, for example, formyl, propionyl, butyryl, octanoyl, but preferably acetyl and C3-C5alkenoyl G11 is in particular acryloyl.
If G12 is a monovalent radical of a carboxylic acid, it is, for example, an acetyl, caproyl, stearoyl, acryloyl, methacryloyl, benzoyl or xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionyl radical.
If G12 is a monovalent silyl radical, it is, for example, a radical of the formula xe2x80x94(CjH2j)xe2x80x94Si(Zxe2x80x2)2Zxe2x80x3, in which j is an integer in the range from 2 to 5, and Zxe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x3, independently of one another, are C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy.
If G12 is a divalent radical of a dicarboxylic acid, it is, for example, a malonyl, succinyl, glutaryl, adipoyl, suberoyl, sebacoyl, maleoyl, itaconyl, phthaloyl, dibutylmalonyl, dibenzylmalonyl, butyl(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonyl or bicycloheptenedicarbonyl radical.
If G12 is a trivalent radical of a tricarboxylic acid, it is, for example, a trimellitoyl, citryl or nitrilotriacetyl radical.
If G12 is a tetravalent radical of a tetracarboxylic acid, it is, for example, the tetravalent radical of butane-1,2,3,4-tetracarboxylic acid or of pyromellitic acid.
If G12 is a divalent radical of a dicarbamic acid, it is, for example, hexamethylenedicarbamoyl or 2,4-toluylenedicarbamoyl radical.
Preference is given to compounds of the formula IVxe2x80x2 in which G is hydrogen, G11 is hydrogen or methyl, n is 2 and G12 is the diacyl radical of an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid having 4-12 carbon atoms.
Examples of polyalkylpiperidine compounds from this class are the following compounds:
1) 4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
2) 1-allyl-4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
3) 1-benzyl-4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
4) 1-(4-tert-butyl-2-butenyl)-4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
5) 4-stearoyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
6) 1-ethyl-4-salicyloyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
7) 4-methacryloyloxy-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidine
8) 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-ylxcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate
9) di(1-benzyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)maleate
10) di(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)succinate
11) di(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)glutarate
12) di(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)adipate
13) di(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate
14) di(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate
15) di(1,2,3,6-tetramethyl-2,6-diethyl-piperidin-4-yl)sebacate
16) di(1-allyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)phthalate
17) 1-hydroxy-4-xcex2-cyanoethoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
18) 1-acetyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl acetate
19) tri(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)trimellitate
20) 1-acryloyl4-benzyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
21) di(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)diethylmalonate
22) di(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)dibutylmalonate
23) di(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)butyl(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate
24) di(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate
25) di(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate
26) hexane-1xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-bis(4-carbamoyloxy-1-n-butyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine)
27) toluene-2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-bis-(4-carbamoyloxy-1-n-propyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine)
28) dimethylbis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-oxy)silane
29) phenyltris(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-oxy)silane
30) tris(l-propyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)phosphite
31) tris(l-propyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)phosphate
32) phenyl bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)phosphonate
33) 4-hydroxy-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidine
34) 4-hydroxy-N-hydroxyethyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
35) 4-hydroxy-N-(2-hydroxypropyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
36) 1-glycidyl-4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
(bxe2x80x2) Compounds of the formula Vxe2x80x2 
in which
n is the number 1 or 2, G, G1 and G11 are as defined under (axe2x80x2),
G13 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C2-C5hydroxyalkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C7-C8aralkyl, C2-C18alkanoyl, C3-C5alkenoyl, benzoyl or a group of the formula 
and
G14, if n is 1, is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl which is substituted by a hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxycarbonyl or carbamide group, glycidyl, a group of the formula xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94Z or of the formula xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94Z, in which Z is hydrogen, methyl or phenyl;
G14, if n is 2, is C2-C12alkylene, C6-C12arylene, xylylene, a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2 group or a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 group, in which D is C2-C10alkylene, C6-C15arylene, C6-C12cycloalkylene, or, provided that G13 is not alkanoyl, alkenoyl or benzoyl, G14 can alternatively be 1-oxo-C2-C12alkylene, a divalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acid or dicarbamic acid or alternatively the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, or,
if n is 1, G13 and G14 together can be the divalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic 1,2- or 1,3-dicarboxylic acid.
Any C1-C12- or C1-C18alkyl substituents are as defined above for (axe2x80x2).
Any C5-C7cycloalkyl substituents are, in particular, cyclohexyl.
C7-C8aralkyl G13 is, in particular, phenylethyl or especially benzyl. C2-C5Hydroxyalkyl G13 is, in particular, 2-hydroxyethyl or 2-hydroxypropyl.
C2-C18alkanoyl G13 is, for example, propionyl, butyryl, octanoyl, dodecanoyl, hexadecanoyl, octadecanoyl, but preferably acetyl, and C3-C5alkenoyl G13 is, in particular, acryloyl.
C2-C8alkenyl G14 is, for example, allyl, methallyl, 2-butenyl, 2-pentenyl, 2-hexenyl or 2-octenyl.
G14 as a hydroxyl-, cyano-, alkoxycarbonyl- or carbamide-substituted C1-C4alkyl can be, for example, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 2-cyanoethyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl, 2-ethoxycarbonylethyl, 2-aminocarbonylpropyl or 2-(dimethylaminocarbonyl)ethyl.
Any C2-C12alkylene substitutes are, for example, ethylene, propylene, 2,2-dimethylpropylene, tetramethylene, hexamethylene, octamethylene, decamethylene or dodecamethylene.
Any C6-C15arylene substituents are, for example, o-, m- or p-phenylene, 1,4-naphthylene or 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylene.
C6-C12cycloalkylene is, in particular cyclohexylene.
Preference is given to compounds of the formula Vxe2x80x2 in which n is 1 or 2, G is hydrogen, G11 is hydrogen or methyl, G13 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl or a group of the formula 
and G14, in the case where n=1, is hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl, and, in the case where n=2, is C2-C8alkylene or 1-oxo-C2-C8alkylene.
Examples of polyalkylpiperidine compounds from this class are the following compounds:
37) N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)hexamethylene-1,6-diamine
38) N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)hexamethylene-1,6-diacetamide
39) bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)amine
40) 4-benzoylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
41) N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-dibutyladipamide
42) N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-2-hydroxypropylene-1,3-diamine
43) N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-p-xylylenediamine
44) N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)succinamide
45) di(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-xcex2-aminodipropionate
46) The compound of the formula 
47) 4-(bis-2-hydroxyethylamino)-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidine
48) 4-(3-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-tert-butyl-benzamido)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperdine
49) 4-methacrylamido-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidine
(cxe2x80x2) Compounds of the formula VIxe2x80x2 
in which n is the number 1 or 2, G, G1 and G11 are as defined under (a), and G15, if n is 1, is C2-C8alkylene, or C2-C8hydroxyalkylene or C4-C22acyloxyalkylene, and if n is 2, G15 is the (xe2x80x94CH2)2C(CH2xe2x80x94)2 group.
C2-C8alkylene or C2-C8hydroxyalkylene G15 is, for example, ethylene, 1-methylethylene, propylene, 2-ethylpropylene or 2-ethyl-2-hydroxymethylpropylene.
C4-C22acyloxyalkylene G15 is, for example, 2ethyl-2-acetoxymethylpropylene.
Examples of polyalkylpiperidine compounds from this class are the following compounds:
50) 9-aza-8,8,10,10-tetramethyl-1,5-dioxaspiro[5.5]undecane
51) 9-aza-8,8,10,10-tetramethyl-3ethyl-1,5-dioxaspiro[5.5]undecane
52) 8-aza-2,7,7,8,9,9-hexamethyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane
53) 9-aza-3-hydroxymethyl-3-ethyl-8,8,9,10,10-pentamethyl-1,5-dioxaspiro[5.5]undecane
54) 9-aza-3-ethyl-3-acetoxymethyl-9-acetyl-8,8,10,10-tetramethyl-1,5-dioxaspiro[5.5]undecane
55) 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine-4-spiro-2xe2x80x2-(1xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dioxane)-5xe2x80x2-spiro-5xe2x80x3-(1xe2x80x3,3xe2x80x3-dioxane)-2xe2x80x3-spiro-4xe2x80x3xe2x80x2-(2xe2x80x3xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2xe2x80x3,6xe2x80x3xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x3xe2x80x2-tetramethylpiperidine); 
(dxe2x80x2) Compounds of the formulae VIIA, VIIB and VIIC, preference being given to compounds of the formula VIIC, 
in which
n is the number 1 or 2, G, G1 and G11 are as defined under (axe2x80x2),
G16 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, allyl, benzyl, glycidyl or C2-C6alkoxyalkyl, and G17, if n is 1, is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C3-C5alkenyl, C7-C9aralkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C2-C4hydroxyalkyl, C2-C6alkcoxyalkyl, C6-C10aryl, glycidyl or a group of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Q or of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Q, in which p is 1 or 2, and Q is C1-C4alkyl or phenyl, and G17, if n is 2, is C2-C12alkylene, C4-C12alkenylene, C6-C12arylene, a group of the formula xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, in which D is C2-C10alkylene, C6-C15arylene, C6-C12cycloalkylene or a group of the formula xe2x80x94CH2CH(OZxe2x80x2)CH2xe2x80x94(OCH2xe2x80x94CH(OZxe2x80x2)CH2)2xe2x80x94, in which Zxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, allyl, benzyl, C2-C12alkanoyl or benzoyl,
T1 and T2, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl or unsubstituted or halogen- or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C6-C10aryl or C7-C9aralkyl, or
T1 and T2 together with the carbon atom bonding them form a C5-C14cycloalkane ring.
Any C1-C12alkyl substituents are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl or n-dodecyl.
Any C1-C18alkyl substituents can be, for example, the abovementioned groups and in addition, for example, n-tridecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-hexadecyl or n-octadecyl.
Any C2-C6alkoxyalkyl substituents are, for example, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, tert-butoxymethyl, ethoxyethyl, ethoxypropyl, n-butoxyethyl, tert-butoxyethyl, isopropoxyethyl or propoxypropyl.
C3-C5alkenyl G17 is, for example, 1-propenyl, allyl, methallyl, 2-butenyl or 2-pentenyl.
C7-C9aralkyl G17, T1 and T2 are, in particular, phenethyl or especially benzyl. If T1 and T2 together with the carbon atom form a cycloalkane ring, this can be, for example, a cyclopentane, cyclohexane, cyclooctane or cyclododecane ring.
C2-C4hydroxyalkyl G17 is, for example, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxybutyl or 4-hydroxybutyl.
C6-C10aryl G17, T1 and T2 are, in particular, phenyl or xcex1- or xcex2-naphthyl, which are unsubstituted or substituted by halogen or C1-C4alkyl.
C2-C12alkylene G17 is, for example, ethylene, propylene, 2,2-dimethylpropylene, tetramethylene, hexamethylene, octamethylene, decamethylene or dodecamethylene.
C4-C12alkenylene G17 is, in particular, 2-butenylene, 2-pentenylene or 3-hexenylene.
C6-C12arylene G17 is, for example, o-, m- or p-phenylene, 1,4-naphthylene or 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylene.
C2-C12alkanoyl Zxe2x80x2 is, for example, propionyl, butyryl, octanoyl, dodecanoyl, but preferably acetyl.
C2-C10alkylene, C6-C15arylene or C6-C12cycloalkylene D is as defined under (bxe2x80x2).
Examples of polyalkylpiperidine compounds from this class are the following compounds:
56) 3-benzyl-1,3,8-triaza-7,7,9,9-tetramethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione
57) 3-n-octyl-1,3,8-triaza-7,7,9,9-tetramethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione
58) 3-allyl-1,3,8-triaza-1,7,7,9,9-pentamethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione
59) 3-glycidyl-1,3,8-triaza-7,7,8,9,9-pentamethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione
60) 1,3,7,7,8,9,9-heptamethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione
61) 2-isopropyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro[4.5]decane
62) 2,2-dibutyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro[4.5]decane
63) 2,2,4,4-tetramethyl-7-oxa-3,20-diaza-21-oxodispiro[5.1.11.2]heneicosane
64) 2-butyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-4,8-diaza-3-oxospiro[4.5]decane and preferably:
65) 8-acetyl-3-dodecyl-1,3,8-triaza-7,7,9,9-tetramethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione
and the compounds of the following formulae: 
(exe2x80x2) Compounds of the formula VIIIxe2x80x2, which are themselves preferred, 
in which
n is the number 1 or 2, and G18 is a group of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
G and G11 are as defined under (axe2x80x2), and G1 and G2 are hydrogen, methyl or, together, are a substituent xe2x95x90O,
E is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NG13xe2x80x94, A is C2-C6alkylene or xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and x is the number 0 or 1,
G13 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C2-C5hydroxyalkyl or C5-C7cycloalkyl,
G19 is identical to G18 or is one of the groups xe2x80x94NG21G22, xe2x80x94OG23, xe2x80x94NHCH2OG23 or xe2x80x94N(CH2OG23)2,
G20, if n=1, is identical to G18 or G19 and, if n=2, is an xe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94 group, in which B is C2-C8alkylene or C2-C8alkylene which is interrupted by 1 or 2 xe2x80x94N(G21)xe2x80x94 groups,
G21 is C1-C12alkyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl or C1-C4-hydroxyalkyl or a group of the formula 
G22 is C1-C12alkyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl or C1-C4hydroxyalkyl, and G23 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl or phenyl, or G21 and G22 together are C4-C5alkylene or C4-C5oxaalkylene, for example 
xe2x80x83or a group of the formula 
or G21 is a group of the formula 
Any C1-C12alkyl substituents are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl or n-dodecyl.
Any C1-C4hydroxyalkyl substituents are, for example, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxybutyl or 4-hydroxybutyl.
C2-C6alkylene A is, for example, ethylene, propylene, 2,2-dimethylpropylene, tetramethylene or hexamethylene.
If G21 and G22 together are C4-C5alkylene or oxaalkylene, they are, for example, tetramethylene, pentamethylene or 3-oxapentamethylene.
Examples of polyalkylpiperidine compounds from this class are the compounds of the following formulae: 
(fxe2x80x2) Oligomeric or polymeric compounds whose recurring structural unit contains a 2,2,6,6-tetraalkylpiperidinyl radical, in particular polyesters, polyethers, polyamides, polyamines, polyurethanes, polyureas, polyaminotriazines, poly(meth)acrylates, poly(meth)acrylamides and copolymers thereof which contain such radicals.
Examples of 2,2,6,6-polyalkylpiperidine compounds from this class are the compounds of the following formulae, where m is a number from 2 to about 200: 
branch in the 
chain, mxe2x80x2 and mxe2x80x3 are each an integer in the range from 0-200, with the proviso that mxe2x80x2+mxe2x80x3=m.
Further examples of polymeric compounds are products of the reaction of compounds of the formula 
with epichlorohydrin; polyesters made from butane-1,2,3,4-tetracarboxylic acid with a bifunctional alcohol of the formula 
whose carboxyl side chains originating from the tetracarboxylic acid has been esterified by means of 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine; compounds of the formula 
in which approximately one third of the radicals R are xe2x80x94C2H5 and the others are 
and m is a number in the range from 2 to 200; or copolymers whose recurring unit is built up from 2 
units and 1 each of the units 
(gxe2x80x2) Compounds of the formula Xxe2x80x2
in which n is the number 1 or 2, G and G11 are as defined under (axe2x80x2), and G14 is as defined under (bxe2x80x2), but G14 cannot be xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94Z and xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
Examples of such compounds are the following: 
Of interest are compositions comprising as component (c)(ii) or component (c)(iii)(y) a compound of the formula IVxe2x80x2 in which n is an integer in the range from 1 to 4, G and G1 are hydrogen, and
G11 is hydrogen or C1-C18alkyl, and
G12, if n=1, is a radical of the formula xe2x80x94(CjH2j)xe2x80x94Si(Zxe2x80x2)2Zxe2x80x3, in which j is an integer in the range from 2 to 5, and Zxe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x3, independently of one another, are C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy, and
G12, if n=2, is a radical of an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid having 2 to 12 carbon atoms, which may be substituted by xe2x80x94COOZ12, where Z12 is C1-C20alkyl,
G12, if n=3, is a radical of an aromatic tricarboxylic acid having 9 to 15 carbon atoms,
G12, if n=4, is a radical of an aliphatic tetracarboxylic acid having 8 to 12 carbon atoms; amines of particular industrial interest from this class are those of the formulae 
and esters of butane-1,2,3,4-tetracarboxylic acid containing 2 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine units and 2 C13H27-OH (amine F) units.
Likewise of interest are compositions comprising as component (c)(ii) or component (c)(iii)(y) a compound of the formula Vxe2x80x2 in which n is 2, G and G1 are hydrogen,
G11 is hydrogen or methyl,
G13 is hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl, and
G14 is C2-C8alkylene or 1-oxo-C2-C8alkylene; an amine of particular industrial interest from this class is the compound of the formula 
compounds of the formula VIIC in which n is 1, G, G1 and G17 are hydrogen,
G11 is hydrogen or methyl, and
T1 and T2, together with the carbon atom bonding them, form a C5-C14cycloalkane ring; an amine of particular industrial interest from this class is the compound of the formula 
compounds of the formula VIIIxe2x80x2 in which n is 1 or 2,
G18 and G19 are a group of the formula 
G11 is hydrogen or methyl,
G1 and G2 are hydrogen or together are a substituent xe2x95x90O,
E is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NG13xe2x80x94, A is C2-C6alkylene and x is the number 0 or 1
G13 is hydrogen, C1-C2alkyl or cyclohexyl,
G20, if n=1, is identical to G18 and, if n=2, is an xe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94 group, in which B is C2-C8alkylene or C2-C8alkylene which is interrupted by 1 or 2 xe2x80x94N(G21)xe2x80x94 groups,
G21 is C1-C12alkyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl or C1-C4hydroxyalkyl or a group of the formula 
xe2x80x83or G21 is a group of the formula 
sterically hindered amines of particular industrial interest from this class are the above-described compound (76) [=amine J] and compounds of the formulae 
(amines K and L);
compounds of the formula Xxe2x80x2, in which n is 2, G11 is hydrogen or methyl and G14 is C2-CH2alkylene;
an amine of particular industrial interest from this class is the above-described compound (100)[=amine M]; and
oligomeric compounds containing 2 to 10 recurring units obtainable by reaction
(ixe2x80x2) of 
xe2x80x83in which G24 is C2-C5hydroxyalkyl, with an aliphatic C2-C12dicarboxylic acid or a suitable reactive derivate such as a diester, the dichloride or the anhydride;
(jxe2x80x2) of a linear oligomeric polyester made from a dialcohol and butane-1,2,3,4-tetra-carboxylic acid with 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxy-piperidine;
(kxe2x80x2) of 
xe2x80x83with 
in which A is C2-C6alkylene, T3 is C1-C18alkyl or cyclohexyl, T4 is hydrogen or C1-C18alkyl, or T3 and T4 together are C4-C6alkylene or C3-C5oxaalkylene;
(1xe2x80x2) of H2Nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94NH2 with 
xe2x80x83and Brxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Br, in which A is C2-C6alkylene;
(mxe2x80x2) of compounds of the formula 
xe2x80x83with epichlorohydrin;
(nxe2x80x2) of 
xe2x80x83with 
and those of the formula
(oxe2x80x2) 
in which approximately one third of the radicals R are xe2x80x94C2H5 and the others are 
and m is a number in the range from 2 to 10;
oligomeric amines of particular industrial interest also include those of the formulae (m is again a number in the range from 2 to 10) 
(CAS No. 65447-77-0; amine N); 
(CAS No. 70624-18-9; amine P); 
(amine Q); 
(amine R), in which approximately one third of the radicals R are xe2x80x94C2H5 and the others are 
a linear polyester containing 2 to 10 recurring units made from butane-1,2,3,4-tetracarboxylic acid and a dialcohol of the formula 
in which the terminal groups and side chains are formed by esterification of the free carboxyl groups using 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine (amine S); a copolymer whose recurring unit is built up from 2 
units and 1 
unit and 1 
unit (amine T); the product of the reaction of H2Nxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94NH2 with 
and Brxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94Br (amine U); and the product of the reaction of the compound of the formula 
with epichlorohydrin (amine W).
The oligomeric amines are frequently mixtures of compounds which differ from one another in chain length.
Of particular importance is the use of the above-specified amines A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V and W.
For the novel compositions, particular preference is given to the addition of sterically hindered amines whose molecular weight or mean molecular weight {overscore (M)}n is in the range from 500 to 10,000, in particular in the range from 1000 to 10,000. Of these, particular emphasis should again be made of sterically hindered amines whose molecular weight or mean molecular weight {overscore (M)}n is in the range from 1500 to 10,000, for example in the range from 2000 to 7500.
Particular emphasis should be made of novel compositions in which component (c)(ii) or component (c)(iii)(y) consists of two or more compounds of the sterically hindered amine type.
Special preference is given to compositions comprising as component (c)(ii) or component (c)(iii)(y) a compound from the group consisting of sterically hindered amines in which the molecular weight is greater than 1000 and the compound contains at least one radical of the formula VI or VIxe2x80x2
in which
R13 is hydrogen or methyl.
Very special preference is given to compositions comprising as component (c)(ii) or component (c)(iii)(y) a compound from the group of sterically hindered amines in which the molecular weight is greater than 1000 and the compound contains at least one radical of the formula VI or VIxe2x80x2 and one radical of the formula VII 
in which
R13 is hydrogen or methyl.
Of very particular interest are compositions comprising as component (c)(ii) or component (c)(iii)(y) a linear or cyclic condensation product prepared from N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl -4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine [Chimassorb(copyright) 944LD (Ciba-Geigy), amine P in the above description]; or a condensation product prepared from 2-chloro-4,6-di(4-n-butylamino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl) -1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane [Chimassorb(copyright) 119FL/10 (Ciba-Geigy), compound No. 76].
The sterically hindered amines mentioned are known compounds, and many of them are commercially available.
Of interest are compositions comprising as component (c)(iii)(x) a phenolic antioxidant of the formula IIxe2x80x2
in which
A is hydrogen, C1-C24alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl-C1-C4alkyl, phenyl or a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R12 or 
xe2x80x83group,
D is C1-C24alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl-C1-C4alkyl, phenyl or a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R12 group,
X is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl or one of the xe2x80x94CaH2axe2x80x94Sqxe2x80x94R13, xe2x80x94CbH2bxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR14, xe2x80x94CbH2bxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R16)(R17), xe2x80x94CH2N(R21)(R22), 
xe2x80x83groups,
R is hydrogen or a group of the formula xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2,
G* is hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl,
R12 is C1-C18alkyl, phenyl or a xe2x80x94(CH2)cxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR15 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2OR20 group,
R13 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, phenyl, benzyl or a 
xe2x80x83or xe2x80x94(CH2)cxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR15 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OR20 group,
R14 is C1-C30alkyl or one of the xe2x80x94CHR18xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R19, 
xe2x80x83groups, in which Q is C2-C8alkylene, C4-C6thiaalkylene or a xe2x80x94CH2CH2(OCH2CH2)dxe2x80x94 group,
R15 is C1-C24alkyl,
R16 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl or cyclohexyl,
R17 is C1-C18alkyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, C1-C18alkyl-substituted phenyl or one of the 
xe2x80x83groups, or R16 and R17 together are C4-C8alkylene, which may be interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, R18 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or phenyl, R19 is C1-C18alkyl, R20 is hydrogen, C1-C24alkyl, phenyl, C2-C18alkanoyl or benzoyl, R21 is C1-C18alkyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, C1-C18alkyl-substituted phenyl or a 
xe2x80x83group,
R22 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, cyclohexyl, or a 
xe2x80x83group, or
R21 and R22 together are C4-C8alkylene, which may be interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94,
R23 and R24 are xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl,
a 0, 1, 2 or 3, b is 0, 1, 2 or 3, c is 1 or 2, d is 1 to 5, f is 2 to 8 and q is 1, 2, 3 or 4.
Component (c)(iii)(x) is particularly preferably a compound of the formula IIxe2x80x2 in which
A is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl or a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R23 or 
xe2x80x83group,
D is C1-C8alkyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl or a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R24 group,
X is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or one of the xe2x80x94CaH2axe2x80x94Sqxe2x80x94R13, xe2x80x94CbH2bxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR14, xe2x80x94CH2N(R21)(R22) 
xe2x80x83groups,
R13 is C1-C12alkyl, phenyl or a xe2x80x94(CH2)cxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR15 group,
R14 is C1-C18alkyl or a 
xe2x80x83group, in which Q is C2-C8alkylene, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2CH2 or a xe2x80x94CH2CH2(OCH2CH2)dxe2x80x94 group,
R15 is C1-C18alkyl,
R21 and R22, independently of one another, are hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl or R21 and R22 together are C4-C8alkylene, which may be interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94,
a is 1 or 2, b is 1 or 2, c is 1 or 2, and d is 1, 2 or 3, and
R23 and R24 are xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl.
Component (c)(iii)(x) is very particularly a compound of the formula IIxe2x80x2 in which
A is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R23 or a 
xe2x80x83group,
D is hydrogen or C1-C18alkyl,
X is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R23 or a group of the formula 
xe2x80x83or 
and
R23 and R24 are xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl.
Component (c)(iii)(x) can also be a tocopherol or vitamin E derivative, for example xcex1-tocopherol, xcex2-tocopherol, xcex3-tocopherol, xcex4-tocopherol or a mixture thereof. Preference is given to vitamin E itsef (xcex1-tocopherol).
Component (c)(iii)(x) can also be an oligomeric phenolic antioxidant of the following type: 
in which the mean molecular weight is from 600 to 700.
Particular preference is given to novel compositions comprising as component (c)(iii)(x) a compound of the formula VIII 
in which
R1 is C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl or C7-C9phenylalkyl,
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C5C12cycloalkyl, phenyl or C7-C9phenylalkyl,
R3 is hydrogen or methyl,
Q is CmH2mor 
R14 is C1-C8alkyl,
X is oxygen or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94,
m is the number 0, 1, 2 or 3,
p is the number 1, 2 or 4, and
if p is 1,
R15 is C8-C20alkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl, and
if p is 2 and X is oxygen,
R15 is C2-C8alkylene or C4-C8alkylene which is interrupted by oxygen or sulfur; and
if p is 2 and X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94,
R15 is a direct bond, C2-C8alkylene or C4-C8alkylene which is interrupted by oxygen or sulfur; and
if p is 4,
R15 is C4-C10alkanetetrayl.
Preferred compounds of the formula I or II as component (c)(iii)(x) in the novel compositions are the same as for component (c)(i).
Especial preference is given to compositions comprising as component (c)(iii)(x) a compound of the formula I, II or VIII in which R1 and R2 are tert-butyl and m is 2.
Of very special interest are compositions comprising as component (c)(iii)(x) Irganox(copyright) 1010 (Ciba-Geigy), Irganox(copyright) MD 1024 (Ciba-Geigy) and Irganox(copyright) 1076 (Ciba-Geigy). 
Preference is furthermore given to compositions comprising as component (c) a component (i) or a component (iii).
Of very special interest are compositions comprising
as component (b) tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methyl) ethyl phosphite or a compound of the formula Ph-3 or Ph-11 
as component (c)(i) a compound of the formula I in which
n is 3,
R1and R2 are tert-butyl,
R3 is hydrogen, and 
as components (c)(ii) and (c)(iii)(y) linear or cyclic condensation products prepared from N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylamino -2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine; or a condensation product prepared from 2-chloro4,6-di(4-n-butylamino- 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropyl -amino)ethane; and
as component (c)(iii)(x) is 
Components (b) and (c) are suitable for stabilizing polyolefins which are in permanent contact with extracting media.
Examples of polyolefins are:
1. Polymers of monoolefins and diolefins, for example polypropylene, polyisobutylene, polybut-1-ene, poly-4-methylpent-1-ene, polyisoprene or polybutadiene, as well as polymers of cycloolefins, for instance of cyclopentene or norbornene; furthermore polyethylene (which can be crosslinked, if desired), for example high density polyethylene (HDPE), high density polyethylene of high molecular weight (HDPE-HMW), high density polyethylene of ultrahigh molecular weight (HDPE-UHMW), medium density polyethylene (MDPE), low density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), (VLDPE) and (ULDPE).
Polyolefins, ie. polymers of monoolefins, as mentioned by way of example in the previous paragraph, in particular polyethylene and polypropylene, can be prepared by various processes, in particular by the following methods:
a) by means of free radicals (usually at high pressure and high temperature),
b) by means of a catalyst, where the catalyst usually contains one or more metals from group IVb, Vb, VIb or VIII. These metals usually contain one or more ligands, such as oxides, halides, alkoxides, esters, ethers, amines, alkyls, alkenyls and/or aryls, which can be either xcfx80- or "sgr"-coordinated. These metal complexes can be free or fixed to supports, for example to activated magnesium chloride, titanium(III) chloride, aluminum oxide or silicon oxide. These catalysts can be soluble or insoluble in the polymerization medium. The catalysts can be active as such in the polymerization or further activators can be used, for example metal alkyls, metal hydrides, metal alkyl halides, metal alkyl oxides or metal alkyl oxanes, where the metals are elements from groups Ia, IIa and/or IIIa. The activators can have been modified, for example, by means of further ester, ether, amine or silyl ether groups. These catalyst systems are usually known as Phillips, Standard Oil Indiana, Ziegler(-Natta), TNZ (DuPont), metallocene or single site catalysts (SSC).
2. Mixtures of the polymers mentioned under 1), for example mixtures of polypropylene with polyisobutylene, polypropylene with polyethylene (for example PP/HDPE, PP/LDPE) and mixtures of different types of polyethylene (for example LDPE/HDPE).
3. Copolymers of monoolefins and diolefins with each other or with other vinyl monomers, for example ethylene-propylene copolymers, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and its mixtures with low density polyethylene (LDPE), propylene-but-1-ene, propylene-isobutylene, ethylene-but-1-ene, ethylene-hexene, ethylene-methylpentene, ethylene-heptene, ethylene-octene, propylene-butadiene, isobutylene-isoprene, ethylene-alkyl acrylate, ethylene-alkyl methacrylate, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers or copolymers thereof with carbon monoxide or ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers and their salts (ionomers) and terpolymers of ethylene with propylene and a diene, such as hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene or ethylidenenorbornene; as well as mixtures of such copolymers and their mixtures with polymers mentioned in 1), for example polypropylene-ethylene-propylene copolymers, LDPE-ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers, LDPE-ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers, LLDPE-ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers, LLDPE-ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers and polyalkylene-carbon monoxide copolymers with an alternating or random structure, and mixtures thereof with other polymers, for example polyamides.
4. Hydrocarbon resins (for example C5-C9), including hydrogenated modifications thereof (for example tackifying resins) and mixtures of polyalkylenes and starch.
Preferred polyolefins are polyethylene, polypropylene and copolymers thereof with monoolefins and diolefins.
Particular mention should be made of the action of the stabilizer mixture comprising a component (b) and a component (c) against oxidative and thermal degradation of polyolefins, as occur during the processing of thermoplastics. The polyolefins stabilized in this way are in addition distinguished by excellent chemical resistance to extracting media with which they are in permanent contact.
Component (b) is preferably added to the polyolefin to be stabilized in an amount of from 0.02 to 0.6%, in particular from 0.05 to 0.2%, and component (c) is preferably added in an amount of from 0.02 to 1.0%, in particular from 0.05 to 0.3%, based on the weight of the polyolefin to be stabilized.
If component (c) is component mixture (c)(iii), component (c)(iii)(x) is preferably added to the polyolefin to be stabilized in an amount of from 0.02 to 0.5%, in particular from 0.05 to 0.2%, and component (c)(iii)(y) is preferably added in an amount of from 0.02 to 1.0%, in particular from 0.05 to 0.3%, based on the weight of the polyolefin to be stabilized.
In addition to components (b) and (c), the novel compositions can comprise further costabilizers (additives), for example the following:
1. Antioxidants
1.1. Alkylated monophenols, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol, 2-butyl-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol, 2,6-dicyclopentyl-4-methylphenol, 2-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-dioctadecyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4,6-tricyclohexylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol, linear or side-chain-branched nonylphenols, for example 2,6-dinonyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methyl-undec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylheptadec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methyltridec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol and mixtures thereof.
1.2. Alkylthiomethylphenols, for example 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-tert-butylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-methylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-ethylphenol, 2,6-didodecylthiomethyl-4-nonylphenol.
1.3. Hydroquinones and alkylated hydroquinones, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol, 2,5-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-amylhydroquinone, 2,6-diphenyl-4-octadecyloxyphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl stearate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)adipate.
1.4. Tocopherols, for example xcex1-tocopherol, xcex2-tocopherol, xcex3-tocopherol, xcex4-tocopherol and mixtures thereof (vitamin E).
1.5. Hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-octylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(3,6-di-sec-amylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(2,6-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)disulfide.
1.6. Alkylidene bisphenols, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[4-methyl-6-(xcex1-methyl-cyclohexyl)phenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 2,6-bis(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-4-methylphenol, 1,1,3-tris(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-3-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, ethylene glycol bis[3,3-bis(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)butyrate], bis(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)dicyclopentadiene, bis[2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylbenzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl]terephthalate, 1,1-bis(3,5-dimethyl-2-hydroxyphenyl)butane, 2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-4-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, 1,1,5,5-tetra(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)pentane.
1.7. O-, N- and S-benzyl compounds, for example 3,5,3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydibenzyl ether, octadecyl 4-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tridecyl 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)amine, bis(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)dithioterephthalate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)sulfide, isooctyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmercaptoacetate.
1.8. Hydroxybenzylated malonates, for example dioctadecyl 2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)malonate, dioctadecyl 2-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)malonate, didodecylmercaptoethyl 2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate, di[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl]2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate.
1.9. Hydroxybenzyl aromatic compounds, for example 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene, 1,4-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzene, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)phenol.
1.10. Triazine compounds, for example 2,4-bisoctylmercapto-6-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,2,3-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, 1,3,5-tris(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)isocyanurate, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl-propionyl)hexahydro-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-isocyanurate.
1.11. Benzylphosphonates, for example dimethyl 2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, diethyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl 5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylbenzyl-phosphonate, calcium salt of monoethyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl phosphonate.
1.12. Acylaminophenols, for example 4-hydroxylauranilide, 4-hydroxystearanilide, octyl N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)carbamate.
1.13. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with monohydric or polyhydric alcohols, for example with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxalamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo-[2.2.2]octane.
1.14. Esters of xcex2-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)propionic acid with monohydric or polyhydric alcohols, for example methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxalamide, 3-thiaundecanol[, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo-[2.2.2]octane.
1.15. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with monohydric or polyhydric alcohols, for example methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxalamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo-(2.2.2]octane.
1.16. Esters of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxylphenylacetic acid with monohydric or polyhydric alcohols, for example methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxalamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo-[2.2.2]octane.
1.17. Amides of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hexamethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)trimethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis[2-(3-[3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl]propionyloxy)ethyl]oxalamide.
1.18. Ascorbic acid (vitamin C).
1.19. Aminic antioxidants, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-di-isopropyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1,4-dimethylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-ethyl-3-methylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-methylheptyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-di-(2-naphthyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N-isopropyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1-methylheptyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-cyclohexyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, 4-(p-toluenesulfonamido)diphenylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, diphenylamine, N-allyldiphenylamine, 4-isopropoxydiphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-(4-tert-octylphenyl)-1-naphthylamine, N-phenyl-2-naphthylamine, octylated diphenylamine, for example p,pxe2x80x2-di-tert-octyldiphenylamine, 4-n-butylaminophenol, 4-butyrylaminophenol, 4-nonanoylaminophenol, 4-dodecanoylaminophenol, 4-octadecanoylaminophenol, di-(4-methoxyphenyl)amine, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-dimethylaminomethylphenol, 2,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 1,2-di[(2-methylphenyl)amino]ethane, 1,2-di(phenylamino)propane, (o-tolyl)biguanide, di[4-(1xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dimethylbutyl)phenyl]amine, tert-octylated N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octyl-diphenylamines, mixture of mono- and dialkylated nonyldiphenylamines, mixture of mono- and dialkylated dodecyldiphenylamines, mixture of mono- and dialkylated isopropyl/isohexyldiphenylamines, mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyldiphenylamines, 2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-4H-1,4-benzothiazine, phenothiazine, mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octylphenothiazines, mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-octylphenothiazines, N-allylphenothiazine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraphenyl-1,4-diaminobut-2-ene, N,N-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-ylhexamethylenediamine, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin4-yl)sebacate, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-one, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-ol.
2. UV Absorbers and Light Stabilizers
2.1. 2-(2xe2x80x2-Hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazoles, for example 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-sec-butyl-5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4xe2x80x2-octoxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-bis(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, mixture of 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)-phenyl)--5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3-dodecyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, and 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-isooctyloxycarbonylethyl)phenylbenzotriazole, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-6-benzotriazol-2-yl phenol]; transesterification product of 2-[3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl]benzotriazole with polyethylene glycol 300; [Rxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COO(CH2)3"Brketclosest"2 where R=3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-2H-benzotriazol-2-yl phenyl.
2.2. 2-Hydroxybenzophenones, for example the 4-hydroxy, 4-methoxy, 4-Octoxy, 4-decyloxy, 4-dodecyloxy, 4-benzyloxy, 4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxy and 2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy derivatives.
2.3. Esters of unsubstituted or substituted benzoic acids, for example 4-tert-butyl-phenyl salicylate, phenyl salicylate, octylphenyl salicylate, dibenzoylresorcinol, bis(4-tert-butylbenzoyl)resorcinol, benzoylresorcinol, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, hexadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, 2-methyl-4,6-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate.
2.4. Acrylates, for example ethyl and isooctyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxycinnamate, methyl and butyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxycinnamate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxy-p-methoxycinnamate and N-(xcex2-carbomethoxy-xcex2-cyanovinyl)-2-methylindoline.
2.5. Nickel compounds, for example nickel complexes of 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenol], such as the 1:1 and 1:2 complexes, if desired with additional ligands, such as n-butylamine, triethanolamine or N-cyclohexyldiethanolamine, nickel dibutyldithiocarbamate, nickel salts of monoalkyl esters, such as the methyl or ethyl esters, of 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylphosphonic acid, nickel complexes of ketoximes, such as of 2-hydroxy-4-methylphenyl undecyl ketoxime, and nickel complexes of -phenyl-4-lauroyl-5-hydroxypyrazole, if desired with additional ligands.
2.6. Sterically hindered amines, for example bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)succinate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl) n-butyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmalonate, the product of the condensation of 1-hydroxyethyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, the product of the condensation of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-s-triazine, tris(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl) 1,2,3,4-butanetetraoate, 1,1xe2x80x2-(1,2-ethanediyl)bis(3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazinone), 4-benzoyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-2-n-butyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzyl)malonate, 3-n-octyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)succinate, the product of the condensation of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-morpholino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, the product of the condensation of 2-chloro-4,6-di-(4-n-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, the product of the condensation of 2-chloro-4,6-di(4-n-butylamino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, 8-acetyl-3-dodecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, a mixture of 4-hexadecyloxy- and 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, the product of the condensation of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-cyclohexylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, the product of the condensation of 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane and 2,4,6-trichloro-1,3,5-triazine, and also 4-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine (CAS Reg. No. [136504-96-6]); N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimide, N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimide, 2-undecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro[4,5]decane, and the product of the reaction of 7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-2-cycloundecyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro [4,5]decane and epichlorohydrin.
2.7. Oxalamides, for example 4,4xe2x80x2-dioctyloxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2 diethoxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-di-octyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyloxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-didodecyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyloxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-dimethylaminopropyl)oxalamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide and mixtures thereof with 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-5,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-oxanilide, and mixtures of o- and p-methoxy- and of o- and p-ethoxy-disubstituted oxanilides.
2.8. 2-(2-Hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines, for example 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4-bis(2-hydroxy-4-propoxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(4-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-dodecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-tridecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-butoxypropoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-octyloxypropoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[4-(dodecyloxy/tridecyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)-2-hydroxyphenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-dodecyloxypropoxy)phenyl]4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-hexyloxy)phenyl-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris[2-hydroxy-4(3-butoxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)phenyl]-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-phenyl-1,3,5-triazine.
3. Metal deactivators, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyloxalamide, N-salicylal-Nxe2x80x2-salicyloylhydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazine, 3-salicyloylamino-1,2,4-triazole, bis(benzylidene)oxalodihydrazide, oxanilide, isophthalodihydrazide, sebacobisphenyl hydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetyladipodihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bissalicyloyloxalodihydrazide and N,Nxe2x80x2-bissalicyloylthiopropionodihydrazide.
4. Phosphites and phosphonites, for example triphenyl phosphite, diphenyl alkyl phosphites, phenyl dialkyl phosphites, tris(nonylphenyl)phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearyl pentaerythrityl diphosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)phosphite, diisodecyl pentaerythrityl diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythrityl diphosphite, bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)pentaerythrityl diphosphite, bis-isodecyloxy pentaerythrityl diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)pentaerythrityl diphosphite, bis(2,4,6-tri-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythrityl diphosphite, tristearyl sorbityltriphosphite, tetrakis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylenediphosphonite, 6-isooctyloxy-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12H-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocine, 6-fluoro-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12-methyldibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocine, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)methyl phosphite and bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)ethyl phosphite.
5. Hydroxylamines, for example N,N-dibenzylhydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctylhydroxylamine, N,N-dilaurylhydroxylamine, N,N-ditetradecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dihexadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctadecylhydroxylamine, N-hexadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N-heptadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine made from hydrogenated tallow fatty amines.
6. Nitrones, for example N-benzyl-alpha-phenyl nitrone, N-ethyl-alpha-methyl nitrone, N-octyl-alpha-heptyl nitrone, N-lauryl-alpha-undecyl nitrone, N-tetradecyl-alpha-tridecyl nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl nitrone, N-hepta-decyl-alpha-heptadecyl nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-hexadecyl nitrone, nitrones derived from N,N-dialkylhydroxylamines prepared from hydrogenated tallow fatty amines.
7. Thiosynergists, for example dilauryl thiodipropionate and distearyl thiodipropionate.
8. Peroxide scavengers, for example esters of xcex2-thiodipropionic acid, for example the lauryl, stearyl, myristyl and tridecyl esters, mercaptobenzimidazole, the zinc salt of 2-mercaptobenzimidazole, zinc dibutyldithiocarbamate, dioctadecyl disulfide and pentaerythrityl tetrakis(xcex2-dodecylmercapto)propionate.
9. Polyamide stabilizers, for example copper salts in combination with iodides and/or phosphorus compounds and salts of divalent manganese.
10. Basic costabilizers, for example melamine, polyvinylpyrrolidone, dicyandiamide, triallyl cyanurate, urea derivatives, hydrazine derivatives, amines, polyamides, polyurethanes, alkali and alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids, for example calcium stearate, zinc stearate, magnesium behenate, magnesium stearate, sodium ricinoleate, potassium palmitate, antimony pyrocatecholate and tin pyrocatecholate.
11. Nucleating agents, for example inorganic substances, for example talc, metal oxides, such as titanium dioxide or magnesium oxide, phosphates, carbonates or sulfates, preferably of alkaline earth metals; organic compounds, such as mono- or polycarboxylic acids, and salts thereof, for example 4-tert-butylbenzoic acid, adipic acid and diphenylacetic acid, sodium succinate or sodium benzoate; polymeric compounds, for example ionic copolymers (xe2x80x9cionomersxe2x80x9d).
12. Fillers and reinforcing agents, for example calcium carbonate, silicates, glass fibres, glass beads, asbestos, talc, kaolin, mica, barium sulfate, metal oxides and hydroxides, carbon black, graphite, sawdust and flours or fibres of other natural products, synthetic fibres.
13 Other additives, for example plasticizers, lubricants, emulsifiers, pigments, rheology additives, catalysts, flow aids, optical brighteners, flameproofing agents, antistatic and blowing agents.
14. Benzofuranones and indolinones, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,863, 4,338,244, 5,175,312, 5,216,052, 5,252,643, DE-A-4 316 611, DE-A-4 316 622, DE-A-4 316 876, EP-A-0 589 839 or EP-A-0 591 102, or 3-[4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)phenyl]-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-[4-(2-stearoyloxyethoxy)phenyl]benzofuran-2-one, 3,3xe2x80x2-bis[5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-[2-hydroxyethoxy]-phenyl)benzofuran-2-one], 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzofuran-2-one, 3-(4-acetoxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butylbenzofuran-2-one and 3-(3,5-dimethyl-4-pivaloyloxyphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butylbenzofuran-2-one.
With the exception of the fillers and reinforcing agents (point 12 in the list), the costabilizers are added to the polyolefin in, for example, concentrations of from 0.01 to 10%, based on the total weight of the polyolefin to be stabilized.
The fillers and reinforcing agents (point 12 in the list) such as, for example, talc, calcium carbonate, mica or kaolin are added to the polyolefin in, for example, concentrations of from 0.01 to 40%, based on the total weight of the polyolefin to be stabilized.
Fillers and reinforcing agents (point 12 in the list) such as, for example, metal hydroxides, in particular aluminium hydroxide or magnesium hydroxide, are added to the polyolefin in, for example, concentrations of from 0.01 to 60%, based on the total weight of the polyolefin to be stabilized.
Carbon black as filler is expediently added to the polyolefin in concentrations of from 0.01 to 5%, based on the total weight of the polyolefin to be stabilized.
Glass fibres as reinforcing agents are expediently added to the polyolefin in concentrations of from 0.01 to 20%, based on the total weight of the polyolefin to be stabilized.
In addition to components (a), (b) and (c), further preferred compositions also comprise further additives, in particular UV absorbers and light stabilizers (point 2 in the list); amides of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid (metal deactivators, point 1.17 in the list); nucleating agents (point 11 in the list) and/or fillers and reinforcing agents (point 12 in the list).
Of particular interest as additional additives are metal deactivators, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazine [Irganox(copyright) MD1024 (Ciba-Geigy)] or N,Nxe2x80x2-bis[2-(3-[3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl]propionyloxy)ethyl]oxamide [Naugardg(copyright) XL-1 (Uniroyal)].
Components (b) and (c) and any further additives used are incorporated into the polyolefin by known methods, for example before or during shaping or alternatively by applying the dissolved or dispersed stabilizer mixture to the polyolefin, if necessary with subsequent evaporation of the solvent. The stabilizer mixture of components (b) and (c) can also be added to the polyolefins to be stabilized in the form of a masterbatch in which these components are present, in a concentration of from 2.5 to 25% by weight.
The stabilizer mixtures comprising components (b) and (c) can also be added before or during the polymerization or before the crosslinking.
The stabilizer mixtures comprising components (b) and (c) can be incorporated into the polyolefin to be stabilized in pure form or encapsulated in waxes, oils or polymers.
Components (b) and (c), or mixtures thereof, can also be sprayed onto the polyolefin to be stabilized. They are capable of diluting other additives (for example the abovementioned conventional additives) or melts thereof, so that they can also be sprayed onto the polyolefin to be stabilized together with these additives. A particularly advantageous procedure is addition before spraying, during deactivation of the polymerization catalysts, in which case for example, the steam for deactivation can be used for the spraying.
In the case of polyolefins polymerized in spherical form, it may be advantageous, for example, to apply components (b) and (c), if desired together with other additives, by spraying.
The polyolefins stabilized in this way can be used in a wide variety of forms, in particular as thick-walled polyolefin mouldings, which are in permanent contact with extracting media, for example pipes for liquids or gases, sheeting, geomembranes, tapes, profiles or tanks.
The present invention also relates to a process for stabilizing thick-walled polyolefin mouldings which are in permanent contact with extracting media, which comprises incorporating or applying a mixture comprising a component (b) and a component (c) to these mouldings.
Preference is given to a process for stabilizing thick-walled polyolefin mouldings which are in permanent contact with extracting media in which the thick-walled polyolefin mouldings have a wall thickness of from 1 to 50 mm, in particular from 1 to 30 mm, for example from 2 to 10 mm.
Also of particular interest is a process for stabilizing thick-walled polyolefin mouldings which are in permanent contact with extracting media, in which the thick-walled polyolefin mouldings are pipes or geomembranes.
The term geomembrane is taken to mean sheeting which is used, for example, in landfill sites and must have, for example, a life of up to 300 years.
Extracting media are, for example, liquid or gaseous inorganic or organic materials.
Examples of gaseous inorganic materials are oxygen; nitrogen; nitrogen oxides, for example NO, laughing gas or NO2; sulfur oxides, for example sulfur dioxide; halogens, for example fluorine or chlorine; Brxc3x6fnsted acids, for example hydrofluoric acid, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid or hydrocyanic acid, or bases, for example ammonia.
Examples of gaseous organic materials are C1-C4alkanes, for example methane, ethane, propane or butane; carbon monoxide; carbon dioxide; or phosgene.
Examples of liquid inorganic materials are water, chlorinated drinking water or aqueous saline solutions, for example sodium chloride solution (brine) or sodium sulfate solution; bromine; acid halides, for example titanium tetrachloride, thionyl chloride, nitrosyl chloride or trimethylsilyl chloride; caustic lyes, for example aqueous sodium hydroxide (NaOH) solution, aqueous potassium hydroxide (KOH) solution, aqueous ammonia solution, aqueous sodium bicarbonate solution or aqueous soda solution.
Examples of liquid organic materials are organic solvents and liquid organic reagents.
Examples of organic solvents are aliphatic hydrocarbons, for example pentane, hexane, heptane, octane, gasoline, nonane or decane; alcohols, for example methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, butanol, pentanol, amyl alcohol, cyclohexanol, pentaerythritol, ethylene glycol, ethylene diglycol, methylcellosolve, polyethylene glycol or glycerol; ketones, for example acetone, diethyl ketone, methyl ethyl ketone, diphenyl ether or cyclohexanone; ethers, for example diethyl ether, dibutyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; aromatic hydrocarbons, for example benzene, toluene or xylene; heterocyclic solvents, for example furan, pyridine, 2,6-lutidine or thiophene; dipolar aprotic solvents, for example dimethylformamide, diethylacetamide or acetonitrile; or surfactants.
Other extracting media according to the present invention are mixtures and solutions, in particular aqueous mixtures, emulsions or solutions, of liquid or gaseous inorganic and organic materials as listed above.
Of particular interest are extracting media which are of importance in the chemical industry or in landfill sites.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is therefore the use of a mixture comprising a component (b) and a component (c) for stabilizing thick-walled polyolefin mouldings which are in permanent contact with extracting media.
The examples below illustrate the invention in greater detail. The parts and percentages are by weight.